


Come back Dean.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Soldier Dean Winchester, happyish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: "Castiel stood anxiously at the airport with a big banner in his hands. It read, "Dean! Welcome home my love <3"He watched all the men and women greet their families, their partners. He couldn't wait to hold Dean in his arms again after 6 months of him serving. He hated Dean being in the army. It always scared him that one day he wouldn't come back."





	

Castiel stood anxiously at the airport with a big banner in his hands. It read, "Dean! Welcome home my love <3"  
He watched all the men and women greet their families, their partners. He couldn't wait to hold Dean in his arms again after 6 months of him serving. He hated Dean being in the army. It always scared him that one day he wouldn't come back.

His legs soon got tired and his patient smile turned into a frown as many more soldiers came out but Dean still wasn't out yet. He most likely got stuck helping his boss doing something. Dean was always helpful. Cas smiled at all the memories of Dean helping him.

Castiel still wondered why Dean stuck with him. Castiel once ate Dean's favourite pie but he stayed. He scratched the impala but Dean still came back. Castiel misunderstood Dean's actions with his friend, Charlie. He didn't talk to him for months. He then realised Dean's friend was gay and was asking Charlie advice on the proposal. Dean got mad but he still came back to Cas. Cas messed up a lot but whatever he did, Dean always came back.

Castiel looked down at the banner and then at the watch. The banner was a little crinkled and the watch read: "4:50." It had been over 1 hour since Dean was meant to be in Cas' arms. 

Maybe Cas got the wrong date and he had come on the wrong day? Cas stood up and looked over where another bunch of soldiers were. Castiel beamed. This surely was when Dean was coming home. He saw Benny, Dean's best friend and co-worker, and he knew this was where Dean would be. Benny had red-eyes, from crying. Castiel assumed this was happy tears as Benny was about to meet up with his family. 

Castiel looked over at Benny's wife and waved, they knew each other from their husbands, and were fairly good friends. Cas waited for Dean as these soldiers began to walk in. 

Dean wasn't there.

Castiel tilted his head at Benny. They probably had an argument and took different flights home? Castiel walked up to Benny.

Benny looked at Cas and began crying. His hands were shaking as he held an old piece of paper.  
Benny passed over the letter.

it read;

Dear Cas,  
If you're reading this then I've died in some sort of way. Either from an illness or a death from work. I'm looking at you now whilst writing this. I'd always come back for you Cas, I'd look over you everyday and I'd wait for you in the afterlife. You were my first love and my last. I'm not very good at words and sappy shit but I needed to write this letter for you.. I don't know how we would live without an other. You're my rock and even the army trips are the worst thing but I have to do them to support and protect you.  
I love you Castiel Winchester. With your innocence and your lack of knowledge of the new modern world. You're sophisticated and proper but always have a sassy side of you that I find adorable and hot at the same time. Wherever I go, I hope you will be there but if you're reading this.. I'm not there for you, physically, anymore. You have to continue to live your own life Cas! Man, whoever you find to grow old with...I'd be jealous of them. Haha! But, Cas, just remember I will always love you.. God, I will forever.  
Anyway, I think I need to stop writing now! (You're asking me why I'm writing. :) )  
Love, Dean <3

Cas was shaking as he tried to think of the reasons why Benny was giving him this. It had to be a joke. He looked up at Benny and shook his head. "N-no!" 

"I'm so..sorry B-Brother. He got shot.." Benny let a tear fall as he put a reassuring hand of his friend.

"N-No. You're wrong. It's a joke. He's going to come around the corner, like he said he would, and hug me. We would go home together and continue finalising the adoption sheets for a kid- and- and go to Sammy's wedding in 2 months wearing matching suits. We'd become grandparents together and-and-uh, we'd..grow old. We'd both die a natural death.." Castiel was crying. He folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. He took Benny into a hug and sobbed on his shoulder. 

Benny was crying as well. "Brother, I'm sorry.." 

Castiel went home after talking with his friends and family for a hour. He struggled to drive. He parked the impala in their spot and walked into the house. The house was decorated with balloons. They all read.. "Welcome home :)"  
Food was all put on the table and there were pictures everywhere of the couple. Cas saw it all and collapsed to the floor. He took his knees into his chest and sobbed. He cried for hours and eventually had the strength to stand up. He took one picture and it soon became damp with all Cas' tears. He shook as he put the picture back. He grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall. 

He soon realised it was 10pm. He was going to sleep it all of and pretend this never happened. Dean was going to be in the bed when he woke up in the morning. Cas sprayed some of Dean's aftershave on the sheets so that it would smell like him. Before he tried to sleep, he framed the letter in an empty picture frame he had lying around. 

Castiel woke up and turned over to his side. "Morning Dea- Oh." 

Cas clenched his fist and started to cry again. "Dean- please! Dean come back, I can't live without you. I thought you'd always stay Dean." 

\---65 years later--  
Cas was married to a lady named Meg. He wasn't as deeply in love with her as he was with Dean but she was nice and the mother to Cas' two children. He still had the letter and the pictures, the memories of Dean still made him have breakdowns 65 years later. 

Cas was 90 years old and had a good life. He was a great-grandfather and was soon coming to his end in life. He did often wonder what it would've been like if Dean did not die in action and the two grew old together. He often would think what their adopted kids would look like.  
They would've been able to have biological children thanks to the technology created after Dean passed. Castiel often day-dreamed what they'd look like. He did love his life that he had but he would've loved to grow old with Dean by his side.

His was on the hospital bed with his family surrounding him. He was ill and coming to his end. He held his wife's hand and soon slipped away and left the world where Dean was waiting for him.

Castiel was quite guilty. He did love Meg but his love for Dean was always never-ending. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Castiel opened his eyes and he was sitting on the couch of his and Dean's old house. He was young again. He looked to his side and Dean was their looking at him. "I told you I was waiting for you."  
Castiel smiled and jumped up, something he has not been able to do in a while, and hugged his old partner. 

"Dean.. Am I in heaven?" Castiel asked as he felt the touch of Dean Winchester after so long. 

"Yeah Cas. I have been living with you for so long up here. It's beautiful. All I ever dreamed of Cas. You."

"I love you Dean."


End file.
